


The stars in your cheeks

by helliam



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Pennywise (IT), First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Neck Kissing, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Swearing, The Hammock (IT), The Quarry (IT), he's in love but he doesn't know it yet, this might become explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helliam/pseuds/helliam
Summary: "Why don't you try it?"Eddie looked at Richie confusion clear on his face. "How am I supposed to 'try it'? Like kiss a pillow, or what? Kiss myself in the mirror?" He pulled a face of disgust. Making out with an object sounded worse."No, you idiot. I mean with someone." He looked at Eddie who opened his mouth to protest at that statement but didn't get the chance to because Richie started speaking again."Someone you trust. Doesn't have to be someone you like. Maybe a good friend." Richie said quietly."I don't think anyone would be willing to do that for me, honestly." Eddie said jokingly."Oh, I'm sure there's someone brave enough out there." And his voice was deep and Eddie wanted to hear more.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 21
Kudos: 122





	1. Something we both have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie's is in the hammock again and Eddie is tired of how uncooperative he is. 
> 
> So the best way to get Richie off is probably to cuddle with him in the hammock, right?

Richie was in the hammock again and his 10 minutes have long since passed. Eddie was having none of it. 

Even though Ben put a lot of effort into building the clubhouse and if Eddie was being honest with himself, he loved him for all his hard work; it was a bit bothersome that there were so little places to sit. Of course, the place was still a work in progress so he understood that they had to make some rules in order to make it fair for everyone. Truly, it wasn't an issue for him. The issue was that some people couldn't respect these rules and that's what got on his nerves the most. 

"Richie, your 10 minutes are up." he said as he walked up next to the hammock, his arms crossed against his chest. 

"Not now, Spaghetti, I'm right at the good part." Richie said as he buried his face deeper into the comic book he was reading. 

Eddie sighed exasperatedly. This wasn't anything new. At this point he knew exactly how to deal with Richie's childish behavior. He would just have to force himself on the other side of the hammock where Richie's legs couldn't reach and then knock his glasses off with his foot. That way Richie wouldn't be able to read his comic anymore, get angry and try to push him off. When he'd realize there was no way he could succeed he'd give up, leaving the hammock for Eddie. In his mind it was a good plan. 

Eddie was already moving to sit on the other side of the hammock when Richie stretched himself further on it covering its entirety. Richie looked up at him with a shit eating grin before he nonchalantly brought the comic in front of his face. Eddie hated that Richie was in the middle of his growth spurt. Everyday he got taller and taller. And Eddie stayed the same, having to crook his neck upwards every time he was talking to one of his friends. 

It pissed the shit out of him. 

"Asshole." Eddie growled as he tried to make his way on the end of the hammock anyways. 

Unfortunately, he couldn't even get close to it without Richie pushing him with his feet. 

"Don't fucking touch me with your stinky feet, you disgusting fuck" Eddie growled while struggling to push them back. 

"I'm not the one with a foot kink, Eds. Jesus, just leave them the fuck alone!"

"You're so not funny! You-" he started but couldn't finish as Richie's foot slipped from his grip and hit him right in cheek.

He stumbled a few steps behind gently grazing his cheek in surprise. Richie chuckled while he made himself more comfortable. 

"Sorry, sweetcheeks. Next time I'll let you sit in my lap." 

And that was it. That was the last straw. Eddie was sick of putting up with his bullshit. And the worst part was that he was the only one who had to deal with it. Well, that was exaggerating. Everyone hated Richie at least a little bit. But he was especially annoying with Eddie. Always coming up with a joke about his mom or about his appearance or about anything that would get on his nerves. And sometimes it was fun and he liked bickering with him. That was their thing. But lately some of his comments started to actually hit hard and make something in his chest tighten. He couldn't quite explain it but the most logical explanation he could come up with was that it was Richie just upping his game in being a major dick. Although if he had thought about it longer he would have realized Richie hadn't really said anything that he wouldn't have said before. Before what exactly? He didn't know. 

Right now, though, there was nothing but anger swarming through his head. Some people might say that love is the most powerful feeling one could experience, something so complicated and obscure that it can't be explained through words. A feeling that makes you go insane and makes you do things that you normally wouldn't do. Eddie had personally never felt love before. But he sure as hell had felt anger. 

And that burning flame of anger was what drove Eddie to grab Richie's wrists and hold them tight so he wouldn't be able to push him.

"What the-" Richie exclaimed with a high pitch while he dropped the comic book and tensed, as Eddie shoved himself on his left side. Eddie's leg was draped over his thighs trapping him while the other was neatly pressed between his left leg and the side of the hammock. Eddie let go of his wrists opting to grab tightly around his chest so he couldn't push him off. His head was resting on his shoulder at an uncomfortable angle. When he finally stilled he couldn't help but think he probably looked like a koala clinging to a tree. 

"What exactly are you doing?" Richie asked his voice cracking in the middle.

"Trying to get rid of you so I can rest in the fucking hammock?" 

"How am I supposed to leave when you're holding onto me for dear life?" 

"It's because I know you'll try to push me away. Now shut the fuck up, asshole. I'm trying to sleep." Eddie grumbled closing his eyes.

"Rude? That's not a nice way to talk to your human mattress." Eddie slapped him in the chest and Richie accepted his defeat.

Richie picked up his comic book from the side and continued reading where he had left off. As he was slipping back into the story enthralled by the action of the still images in front of him, he was quickly snapped back to reality by a squirming Eddie. He tried to ignore it but the shifts of his friend kept jostling him, making the hammock move which made him a bit sick. 

"Can you, like, not move? Didn't you say you wanted to sleep?" Richie snapped at him.

"I'm sorry but I'm not the one with bony ass shoulders. You're uncomfortable" Eddie snarled back. 

"Will you ever stop being a tiny whiny bitch?" Richie said softly no bite in his words while he was lifting his arm from where it was trapped between him and Eddie. 

Eddie moved to grab at it being fearful that Richie was trying to push him away. 

"Dude, let go I'm trying to fucking help." Richie was starting to lose his patience. 

With a frown Eddie let go and trusted Richie to move him into a more comfortable position. 

"Lift your head up." Richie whispered. And Eddie could feel that sting in his chest again. He wanted to punch Richie. But he lifted his head anyways. He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere if he was being difficult while Richie was genuinely trying. 

Richie shifted his arm under his head and wrapped it around his shoulders to push him closer to him. His head was resting in the crook of Richie's neck, the position making him realize how close they actually were. How his entire body was pressed against Richie's body, and how warm and safe he felt right there, next to his best friend. 

Eddie's chest felt light, almost like the air he was breathing was actually helium and any second now he'll start floating. He grabbed tighter around Richie's chest thinking that would ground him. Instead, Richie, upon noticing the tightness of Eddie's embrace, started rubbing his arm in a comforting gesture. 

Eddie thought he'd implode. His breathing started stuttering, similar to the way the faux asthma made his breathing hinder, but not quite. It was different. More like running a long mile and stopping to drink some fresh cold water. It was reinvigorating and the only thing making his skin not explode from the heat he was feeling everywhere he was touching Richie. 

He tried to calm himself down, the gentle comforting rubs on his shoulder helping him get his swarming thoughts into one place. He managed to control his breathing and untense his body after the burning of his skin stopped bothering him so much. Only then Eddie started to take in how comfortable and safe he was feeling. Richie's scent of freshly cut grass and the faint smell of smoke, which were already so familiar to him, were making him realize how easy it would be to fall asleep like this. 

The heat had passed. Eddie was breathing gently against Richie's neck, his eyes fluttering shut as the endless darkness took over him. 

\----

"Oh, looks like the princess is awake." Eddie heard as he slowly started to wake up. He didn't want to slip out from the restful slumber yet, drunk on the safeness of it. Somewhere where he didn't have to think about everything else. He could just be without any thoughts or worries or confusing feelings. 

But sobering up to Richie's voice wasn't unpleasant. Of course, he would never let Richie know that. 

"Shut up." Eddie mumbled from where his face was smushed against Richie's neck.

"Common, sugarpie. You have to get up. My arm is falling asleep." Richie said softly, his hand moving from caressing Eddie's shoulder to his head, gently threading his fingers through Eddie's fluffy hair. 

Eddie sighed feeling like he was melting. It would've been so easy to fall back asleep right there and then. But thoughts were already starting to swarm back into his mind and he started to worry how long his nap had been and if he hadn't passed his curfew. He opened his eyes ignoring the sinking feeling in his chest. 

Eddie felt Richie shaking under him. He was giggling. 

"What's so funny?" Eddie asked trying to sound bitter but in truth he was genuinely curious to know.

"Nothing. You tickled me with your eyelashes." 

Eddie smiled and pressed himself closer to Richie's neck, fluttering his eyelashes against his sensitive skin. Richie started trembling even more and his hand which was still carding through his hair came to a stop. He grabbed at Eddie's hair and gently pulled with the intention to stop him. 

The gesture made Eddie shiver and he suddenly felt a surge of emotion wash over him. Something he couldn't quite identify. Something he didn't think had a name. Something that made him think he was going crazy.

And it probably did. 

Eddie had one thought in mind. And he didn't take the time to process it, he didn't feel the need to. He felt like it was such a good idea that he had to go through with it. Of course, it seemed like a more complex process in his head when it truth coming up with the idea and the execution took just about 2 seconds. 

Eddie lifted his chin up and gently pressed his lips against the hot skin of Richie's neck. He pulled away with a soft smack and sighed. 

And then he was wide awake. Fuck.  
All sorts of uncompleted scenarios of Richie pulling away with a grimace or pushing him off calling him an idiot, stupid so so stupid, started rushing through his mind and he didn't know which ones were worse. 

But Richie sighed and started lightly petting his hair. 

And Eddie calmed down. This was okay then. This was more than okay actually. And he felt happiness and something else overtake him. That something that urged him to do this in the first place, to climb in next to Richie and to fall asleep in his arms and kiss him. And it was a weird and unexplored part of himself that Eddie didn't understand whatsoever but Richie accepted it. He didn't have a problem with it. 

So he leaned in and pressed another quick kiss, right where he had before. Blood was rushing through his ears and he was feeling a bit dizzy, a bit overwhelmed. But he pressed his lips again, lower this time, and the next one higher, closer to Richie's ear. 

And Richie was giggling again, softly pulling at Eddie's hair claiming that "it's tickling- haha- Eddie, please!" but it was clear in his voice he didn't want this to stop whatsoever. 

Eddie felt full. He felt sated like after eating ice cream in a hot summer evening. He was satisfied. Therefore he decided to spare Richie from his ticklish kisses and pulled away, getting up next to him. He looked down at Richie's smiling face, his cheeks tinted a bit red, barely noticeable from the poor lighting in the underground clubhouse, and his eyes glinting with something. And in the back of his head he wondered if their somethings were related in some way. 

"Hey, Eds" Richie spoke still staring into his eyes, smiling like he did when he beat his highscore in Street fighter. 

"What?"

"Your 10 minutes are up." 

Eddie slapped his cheek playfully wanting to shake off that shit eating grin on his face, and they both laughed.


	2. Kiss me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie ditch their friends to hang out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some sexual tension going on here so if u're not comfortable with that you shouldn't read this. It's not much but I figured it would be better to put a warning here.

The water was cold and dirty and any person in their right mind would stay away from it. Eddie knew this but somehow his friend's enthusiasm to play at the quarry convinced him to accept the invitation anyways. It was their place after all, their safe haven. No one was going to bother them there, not his mom, not Bowers, not some evil clown. 

Eddie looked at his friends playing in the water and smiled. He was happy. And he was happy he could finally admit he was happy. 

His train of thought was quickly interrupted by two cold hands on his shoulders. He yelped as he was pushed deeper into the lake, being immersed in the freezing water. In his shock, he managed to push back against the force that was keeping him in place and he resurfaced easily, spluttering. 

Eddie heard a high pitched laugh behind him and he turned back to glare at his attacker. 

"Oh, you're gonna fucking get it, asshole!", he threatened Richie but still smiled because he was happy. He was so happy. 

Before Richie could retreat, Eddie wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him under the water with him. He tried not to laugh as to not lose his breath but it was really hard not to do so when his heart was hammering in his chest from the powerful feelings that were coming with being so close to Richie. Eddie still didn't understand what it was, but frankly he didn't really care. He was happy as long as he could be with Richie. 

Eddie looked down at Richie's face and smiled at his puffed cheeks. He felt Richie lace his arms around his hips pulling him close to his chest, a few bubbles of air escaping his lungs in the process. Eddie didn't feel the coldness of the water anymore. He felt that heat again, that was taking over his entire being whenever Richie touched him. And whenever that happened he wanted to touch him back. 

So he did. He bowed his head in the crook of Richie's neck (a place he was starting to get familiar with), his hair floating around him as he soflty bit down into the soft skin. 

Eddie felt Richie's chest deflate as all the water he was struggling to keep in escaped his airways. He suddenly felt himself rising back to the surface together with Richie. Once they were back in the open they heaved for air, Eddie only then noticing how much he actually had needed it. 

Once Eddie caught his breath, he looked at Richie's blushing face, that was encaptured by his wet black locks, and stared dumbly into his glimmering eyes. Holding eachother close, they started giggling, like they were both thinking about the same amusing joke and no one else had to know it. 

Eddie felt Richie tug him closer as he leaned his back into the water. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Eddie said between giggles, being jostled a bit by Richie's movement.

"Floating." Richie smiled at him, so brightly Eddie thought he was glancing at the sun. 

He hummed in acknowledgement as he leaned on Richie's chest to lay on top of him. 

"I'm happy.", Eddie confessed resting his chin on Richie's chest as they were peacefully letting themselves be guided by the river. 

"Is that so? Didn't think you were into cold pisswater, but hey, I don't judge." Richie shrugged trying to contain his smile. 

"Spoke too soon. You're an unfunny asshole, did you know that?" Eddie said, expecting Richie to retort with a crass joke about his mom, but to his surpize it never came.

"Only yours.", Eddie heard him whisper instead and for a second he thought he imagined it. He lifted his head to look at Richie's face in bewilderment. 

Eddie felt that surge of emotion taking over him again. He wanted to tell him that he was happy, that Richie made him the happiest person in the world, that for some reason he couldn't quite figure out yet, the thing he just said was exactly what he always wanted to hear. Eddie wanted to take his hand, place it on his chest and show him how crazy his heart was going, that the small voice of his mother whispered in the back of his head that he should get that checked, maybe it was a heart disease. Even if it was though, he didn't want to get rid of it. He wanted it to swallow him whole and take over him entirely. 

He was ready to tell him, to put every single one of his rushing thoughts into words, but his breath caught in his chest and he was repeatedly opening and closing his mouth, trying to push his feelings out. He tried but he couldn't, and before he knew it the rest of the losers were calling them from the shore to come before their skin shriveled up entirely.

"Last there is a rotten egg!" Richie smirked before he took off from under him, getting an unfair headstart. 

"Hey, wait!" Eddie yelped as he tried to catch up to him, his powerful thoughts scattering away for the moment. 

***

Even if Richie had a headstart, Eddie still won since he was the fastest one in the entire group. They all blamed it on his tiny figure, and that made his win bitter. But he didn't give in to their teasing and instead made Richie buy him some vanilla ice cream.

They were all gathered around on a bench enjoying their sweets and beverages looking at the sun as it started to lower into the horizon. Despite the night fall they were all allowed to hang out until later, planning to go in the forest and help Stan with spotting the Great Horned Owl people had been telling him about. Eddie didn't have anything else to do so he was up for it even though wandering at night in the forest didn't sound so appealing. He was about to say that he'd join as well when he spotted Richie staring at him intently. He was confused as to what Richie was trying to silently communicate him but he quickly caught up with him when he heard him tell the other losers that he wasn't feeling quite well so he'd rather not join tonight. 

"Are you c-c-coming, Eddie?" Bill asked him, making him startle.

"Uuh-", he glanced back at Richie who was purposefully looking at him and quickly returned his attention back to Bill. "I think, my mom wants me home. I don't want to upset her, you know?" 

He felt bad lying to his best friend but he'd rather spend his night playing some dumb game with Richie than blindly wandering through the forest. Maybe It was dead but the fear was still inside him. He didn't really want to get scared and have a panic attack in the middle of the forest and ruin everyone's evening. 

Bill nodded in acknowledgement and moved in to hug him. It was comforting and he liked it. It wasn't as wonderful as Richie's touches though, but still something he appreciated enormously.

Both Richie and Eddie bid their goodbyes to the group and started heading home. A heavy silence fell over them, unspoken questions running through their heads. No one said anything until- 

"Do you wanna come to my place?" Richie asked still looking at the road in front of them.

"Weren't you feeling sick?" Eddie asked in return but he quickly regreted it. It wasn't what he actually wanted to say. 

"Oh, my cute little Eds. Here I thought you perfectly understood what this meant." Richie swung his arm over Eddie's shoulders and pulled him closer. 

"Don't call me Eds, asshole. And what exactly does this mean?" He snarled trying to seem uninterested but his voice came out wavy while he was sinking into Richie's embrace. They always did this, that's surely why he felt like Richie's arm belonged around him, like Richie should always stay pressed next to him.

"It means that we're ditching our friends to hang out together." Richie smirked. 

Eddie stopped and Richie looked at him questioningly.

"Do you think they noticed?" Eddie said concern discernable in his voice.

"Probably." Richie couldn't help being honest when Eddie gave him those puppy eyes. 

"We're horrible friends..." Eddie looked down a bit dissapointed in himself. 

"Nah, it's cool. They didn't seem bothered by it. Maybe they wanted a quiet night as well. You know, we can get pretty loud sometimes." Richie winked pulling Eddie closer. 

Eddie pushed at his chest chuckling. "You're horrible." he said rubbing at his warm cheeks thinking that will lessen the reddness in them. 

"That's not what your mom told me last night." Richie smirked. Eddie walked right into that one. 

He sped up ahead trying to ignore Richie's laughter. Despite his anger he didn't head home. When the road split he made sure to choose the way that took them to Richie's house.

****

"Richie?" 

Richie turned his head up to look at Eddie who was laying on his bed holding a comic book above his head. 

"What's up?" 

"I'm a bit tired." Eddie answered moving up to sit on the edge of the bed legs dangling next to Richie. 

"Oh, that's okay. It's pretty late anyways. I'll come with you-" Richie tried to get up but Eddie stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. Just-" Eddie sat himself next to Richie on the floor. He pushed Richie's arms appart and looked into his eyes to make sure everything was okay. He was met by a curious gaze but no trace of anything that would suggest that he wanted him to stop.

So he slid smoothly into his open arms sitting above his thighs. Only then he started to feel a bit anxious. He had no excuse for this now. It wasn't like the hammock, this was just him wanting to be as close as possible to Richie. He wanted to fall asleep in his arms again since last time he had the most restful sleep in his life. 

"Is this okay?" Eddie whispered still not breaking eye contact. 

Richie's pupils were dilated as he looked up at him and nodded. 

Eddie smirked feeling a bit giddy. He placed his hands on Richie's shoulders gently rubbing into them. Richie closed his eyes and didn't protest on anything Eddie was doing. That was enough to make Eddie keep going. He kept patting his shoulders, sometimes his hands wandering lower along his arms making Richie give out a wavering sigh.

'More', Eddie thought. He didn't really know what 'more' meant but he gradually guessed. When he brought his hands back to his shoulders, Richie parted his lips to breath out shakily, the flush on his face getting darker and darker. Aware of how vulnerable his face looked, Richie turned his head to the side in a poor attempt to hide it. The only issue was that Eddie was staring at the whole expense of his neck now and he felt his mouth watering. He brought his fingers to the collar of his shirt pondering on the idea of crossing that border; but he gazed up at Richie's blushing face again and took in his rasped breathing and his clenched fists resting on his sides on the carpet, looking like he wanted to do something with them but being inable to; and came to a conclusion. Like a pang it dawned on him what he truly wanted. What the insitent voice in his head desired when it asked for more. 

Eddie wanted to see more of Richie. See him blush and sigh and be open. Because he had a feeling that all of this was making Richie feel as good as he was feeling. And he was happy about that. It meant he had a way he could express his gratitude that made both of them feel good. 

Taking adventage of his revelation he set his own personal goal. He wanted to make Richie as happy as possible. 

Eddie skimmed his fingers over Richie's neck his breath hitching at the feeling of the heated skin beneath his fingers. Richie let out a small whimper in return. The little sound caught both of them by surprize making Eddie pull his fingers away and Richie snapped his head to look at Eddie, embarrassment visible in his eyes and deeply flushed cheeks. 

Eddie yelped as Richie quickly pressed his hands onto his waist making him fall in his lap. 

"You said you were tired." Richie said accusingly his voice sounding unnaturally high. 

"Y-yeah, sorry." Eddie said not really understanding what he had done wrong. 

Richie sighed his tense body loosening up a bit under him. "It's fine. I can be your flesh mattress again if that's what you wanted to ask."

Eddie didn't think he had to ask. But he nodded instead, embarrassment creeping up on him. 

"Can I..." he trailed off not knowing exactly how to get over the weird tension between them. 

"Yes! Yes... I told you, it's okay." Richie assured him. 

And Eddie realized how good Richie was at figuring him out. So he smiled and Richie returned his geniune smile which made his chest warm up. 

Eddie leaned his head down on his shoulder wiggling in Richie's lap to get himself in the most comfortable position. When he settled he wrapped his arms around Richie's chest and squeezed. Richie's hands squeezed in response where they were still settled on his hips. 

The heat that was starting to get too familiar crawled up inside him stretching around his heart, dripping lower and lower like molten lava in his belly making him shiver. It was driving him crazy. That same voice from before was screaming for more but this time he couldn't figure out a way to attain more. The entire feeling made him feel so frustrated. 

Richie brought one of his hand to Eddie's head to gently stroke through his locks while the other one reached for the comic book he had dropped next to him in order to continue reading. 

Eddie felt a bit dissapointed that Richie was already moving on from the situation, like he didn't feel the strong urge to continue, the innocent curiosity to find out what more they could do and what the limit was to this strange desire. But he figured that was his cue to calm down. So he closed his eyes, relaxing his body and forced himself to think about something else.

As he was slowly drifting to sleep he barely caught on Richie's tiny whisper. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Richie had said. And Eddie's eyes opened wide but he didn't dare move from his position. 

He didn't have to think about the answer at all. "No." He said bluntly. 

And then continued: "Have you?" He gazed up even if he couldn't see more than Richie's chin. 

"No." Eddie felt relieved but he didn't know why. "I've always wondered how it feels." 

Eddie gazed down at Richie's hands where he was holding the comic book. There he could see a panel that was covering most of the page of the hero passionately kissing the love of his life. So that's what made Richie ask the question. 

He lifted himself up not taking away his eyes from the page. 

"I don't think it feels good." He grimaced. "I mean, think about all the bacteria that is in our mouths. And then you're swaping it with someone else? That's so unsanitary. Besides you can probably taste what that person ate before or imagine if they had bad breath. That's just disgusting." Eddie ended his rant with an exaggerated hand gesture. 

Richie stared at him for a second and then started laughing. Eddie glared at him pushing away the insistent tug on his heart at the sound of it. 

"Okay, I get your point. But you're wrong. Why would people swap spit if it didn't feel good?"

"It's overrated, that's why. If someone does it, everyone has to. That's the trend." 

"Okay, grandpa Eds. So you're planning on staying a virgin your entire life, huh. I think you'll look good bald when you go on to become a monk." Richie shrugged giggling to himself.

Eddie didn't think the crease between his eyebrows could get any deeper. "You're such a turd. Of course I'll do it someday even if it's disgusting." 

"Whoa, you're so wild. If only Mrs. K knew what her son's been thinking about." Richie wiggled his eyebrows but Eddie chose to ignore it. 

"But seriously now. It does feel good." Richie continued.

"How do you know that?! You never kissed anyone jackass!" Eddie yelled. 

"Because Bill said so! Do you think our dear friend would lie to us?" 

Eddie stopped a bit ready to comment back but finding nothing to say. He dropped his head sighing. 

"No, I don't think he would. But I still won't believe it feels good. I don't think it would feel good for me." Eddie said instead and it was true. 

He thought about it but the idea of kissing a girl never struck him as something he ever wanted to do. Whenever he saw Bill and Bev kiss he felt happy for them but he never wanted to be in their position. And he was content with this idea. If he grew up to live his life alone it didn't really bother him. As long as he had his friends and Richie by his side he was happy. 

"Why don't you try it?" 

Eddie looked at Richie confusion clear on his face. "How am I supposed to 'try it'? Like kiss a pillow or what? Kiss myself in the mirror?" He pulled a face of disgust. Making out with an object sounded equally bad. 

"No, you idiot. I mean with someone." He looked at Eddie who opened his mouth to protest at that statement but didn't get the chance to because Richie started speaking again. 

"Someone you trust. Doesn't have to be someone you like. Maybe a good friend." Richie said quietly. 

"I don't think anyone would be willing to do that for me, honestly." Eddie said jokingly but he couldn't deny the heat that was pooling in his belly and the wave of warmth that was rising to his cheeks. He could feel that tension from before come back and something he would learn in the future was anticipation was making his body shiver. 

Richie was in a similar state even if he was trying to make his face seem as unreadable as possible. 

"Oh, I'm sure there's someone brave enough out there." And his voice was deep and Eddie wanted to hear more. 

Tiny waves of heat were raking through Eddie's body demanding more and more, making Eddie feel like he was crazy because he couldn't think anymore. He couldn't string anything coherent in his brain anymore, only thing he could concentrate on was the feeling in his body and his tingling skin where he was still touching Richie; and of course Richie. 

God, Richie. He was always on Eddie's mind like he just decided to make a small part of his brain his home. That part was exclusively reserved for Richie and Richie only. And with his name playing over and over again in his brain he took the next step.

"Have any idea who?" 

Richie hummed. "Can think of one or two people."

Eddie laced his arms around Richie's neck and Richie brought his hands back on his waist pulling him close. They were both breathing heavily while their faces were inching closer and closer. 

"I still think it's disgusting." Eddie mumbled but it was a lie and they both knew it. He wanted it more than anything, curious to know what it felt like. 

Richie huffed a silent laugh as he was lifting his face up closer and closer to Eddie's. Their noses brushed and they gazed into eachothers eyes a bit nervous but that didn't stop them from getting what they wanted. 

Eddie slipped his eyes closed as he pushed through the last few inches that were separating them, his lips meeting Richie's own. A spike of electricity traveled through his spine at the feeling making him tremble in Richie's tight embrace. 

He pulled away quickly not letting the kiss become more than just a gentle but meaningful peck. 

Eddje looked into Richie's eyes searching for his own reaction. He wanted to know what he thought.

"Well?" 

"That was..." Richie trailed off losing himself in Eddie's eyes.

"Yeah." Eddie agreed. And then he smiled. Because he wasn't the only one feeling like this and having someone who understood his confusion, someone who was going through it as well was making him feel safe and a bit more normal. 

"It was nice but it wasn't mind-blowing", Eddie said rolling his eyes. It was true. The kiss was a revelation but it wasn't much different from the ones he left on Richie's neck. He still felt like they were overrated. 

"You wound me, Spaghetti" Richie said dramatically placing his hand over his heart. 

Eddie rolled his eyes again but let out a small giggle. 

"I don't think we did it right though." Richie continued smiling. 

"What do you mean?" Eddie laughed feeling his cheeks heat up. 

"I think it's supposed to feel mind-blowing, earth shattering, overwhelmingly impressive, whatever you want to call it." 

Eddie mulled over this for a bit but he already knew the answer. Richie was the person he trusted the most, the person who made him the happiest and there was no one else he cared about more. He didn't want to try this with anyone else but him. 

"Ok so, how do we do that?" 

"I-", Richie stopped and thought. "Maybe we have to stay like that longer?" 

Eddie nodded unable to hold the spreading blush on his cheeks. "Okay." He sounded breathless. 

Eddie leaned in again gently placing his lips on Richie's and waited. 

How long were they supposed to sit like that? By every passing second it was starting to get more awkward and Eddie fidgeted at the anxiety creeping up on him. Was it weird? That he was kissing Richie? 

"Okay, it's not working." Eddie pulled away. "Just admit that I'm right." 

Richie was looking over Eddie's shoulder stressing his lip between his teeth. Eddie figured that he wanted to propose an idea but it was unlike him to think it over instead of spilling it out like he usually did, not mattering how bad or insane it would sound. 

"What?" Eddies was impatient.

"I want to try something." Richie turned to look into his eyes. Eddie gulped at the darkness and depth in them. He felt like he'd get swallowed up in them. 

"But you have to be patient and not move away. If you don't like it then you can push me away. Is that okay?" 

Eddie didn't really understand what he was talking about but that was okay. He trusted Richie more than anything on the planet. He nodded in response and Richie smiled tenderly at him the sharpness in his eyes lessening a bit. 

Then Richie slowly moved up to meet him again and even if Eddie knew it was coming he still jumped a bit at the touch. It was something so new and unusual to him. 

And from the start it was different from the last two times. Richie pushed against his mouth this time, his lips slightly parted, deepening the kiss, bringing them closer to eachother. 

And 'oh', Eddie thought. That was something else. It was already feeling good, better than anything he's ever experienced but Richie kept moving his mouth and even though the kiss was wet and sloppy and a bit one-sided since Eddie didn't really know how to reciprocate, it felt amazing. Sparks of electricity were shooting down his spine, blood was rushing everywhere in his body; he could hear it over the quiet sounds of their lips moving against eachother. And they were both moving now. Eddie didn't know how and what was really happening but he figured he didn't actually know anything and he should stop thinking about it because Richie was there, his lips pressed against his own, his hands moving from his waist up to his back gently rubbing there before they moved higher and higher to cup his face and card through his hair. 

Overwhelmed by the feeling Eddie whimpered and maybe in the future Richie would tease him for it but he wouldn't regret this. He was feeling so so good and complete, he couldn't blame himself for letting loose a bit. 

So he let another low, feeble sound out that was quickly swallowed by Richie's eager lips. Then he heard Richie groan in response and it was too much and not nearly enough. He lifted his hands, shoved them through Richie's locks and mildly pulled to bring him closer, to feel him deeper. And Richie trembled under him his hands gripping his hair in return with the same motive.

The kiss was more than Richie described it to be. It wasn't just mind-blowing it was something that couldn't be described by one or two words. No, it was an entirely different experience. Eddie felt like he was losing himself to the point that he didn't really know where they started and ended. It felt like they were floating through the universe, like nothing else existed but them, radiating heat and pleasure. The kiss made him forget what feeling hurt and alone felt like because he wasn't anymore. He was safe in Richie's arms, kissing him, being as close as he could physically be to him. And it was everything he needed. 

Eddie couldn't tell how long they've been going at it but when they pulled away because they remembered they needed to breath properly in order to keep functioning (damn the human body and its dependency on something as fickle as a gas), they both felt the urge to crash against eachother again. After a few heavy breaths and staring into eachothers eyes full of desire they did just that. 

And they were starting to get the hang of it. Now they knew how hard to press in order to avoid clashing their theeth awkardly, how to move and shift to get the kiss to deepen in the most pleasurable way possible and most importantly, where to rub and pull and grab with their hands so they could feel more of eachother but at the same time make the other enjoy himself. 

After another heated round of making out, Eddie felt like he wouldn't be able to get out of Richie's lap. He was pretty sure that his legs would give out under his weight (he felt all soft and goey, like you could mold him in whatever shape you wanted) and if he was being honest with himself, there was no better place in the world than Richie's lap. Why would he ever want to leave? 

They were breathing in eachothers faces, their foreheads touching and noses bumping into one another, not ready to break from the closeness yet. 

But the silence was quickly broken by Richie. Eddie was surprised he managed to stay silent that long anyways. 

"I was right." 

"Huh?" Eddie was confused. 

"It felt amazing. Just like I said it would." Richie smirked. 

Eddie pulled away. "Actually, it didn't."

Richie's smile faltered and a concerned crease appeared between his furrowed eyebrows. 

"Wait, you didn't- it didn't feel amazing for you?" He sounded sad and Eddie couldn't really take the kicked puppy look in his eyes. 

"It did. But it wasn't like you said it would be. It was so much better." 

Eddie smirked at the blush peeking on Richie's cheeks and his worried expression turning into a surprized one. Eddie couldn't understand how a person could be so animated. That was one reason why Eddie found Richie such an interesting person. 

"You're beautiful." Richie whispered and Eddie didn't expect that. No, he expected a dumb joke or some teasing, not a gentle caress on his cheek and the geniune look in Richie's eyes. 

"Shut up." Eddie said flustered. He took a good glance at Richie's own state and if he was honest with himself, he could say the same about Richie. His dark eyes half lidded, his lips, still red and wet from the kiss, pulled in a lazy smile, the shy color in his cheeks and his soft hair messier than it usually was ( 'I messed it up', thought Eddie); made him look like a deity. It reminded him of that time they both went on a hill early in the morning to look at the sunrise, light stretching over the woods and Derry, making the scenery look devine, like all the evil in this godforsaken town dissapeared for a second and only the raw beauty of nature was left. That's what it felt like to look at Richie. It felt blinding. 

"You're not bad yourself, Tozier." He said smirking. 

They both started giggling breaking the tension between them and going back to how they were before, only now their deep feelings were more intense, harder to surpress. 

"I hate to break it to you, but you'll have to move. My legs are asleep. You're heavier than you look." Richie said while wiggling his legs under Eddie.

"Are you calling me fat?" Eddie faked his anger still not able to keep his giggles in. "I think you're just weak, Trashmouth. Even Bev would be able to hold me longer than you."

"Is that a challenge, Eds?" Richie answered smugly. 

"Take it as you want-" Eddie was quickly interrupted. He suddenly found himself pressed against Richie's chest, Richie holding tight on his thighs as he lifted both of them up in a quick movement. He gasped and clung to Richie for dear life. If someone asked why, he'd say he just didn't feel like getting dropped but in reality he just wanted to be closer to Richie. 

And then he was actually falling. But not on the floor, instead on Richie's bed. He fell with a thump on it closing his eyes at the impact. When he opened them he noticed Richie smiling smugly at him. The asshole threw him on the bed. 

"Who's weak now?" Richie said, his voice deep and Eddy shivered. 

"You're an asshole." Richie smiled in victory and Eddie wanted to slap him. And kiss him. 

Seeing Richie above him, grining down at him made Eddie feel tingly. Made him want to pull Richie down against him, have him all around him so he could only feel him. He couldn't believe he was actually grateful of the size difference between them because that meant Richie could cover him entirely, hide him from the entire world as he kissed him and kept him safe. 

But that would be too much right? 

The thought sobbered him up and he realised that it was really late. And his mom was already angry at him for spending his time with a bunch of "degenerates", as she liked to call them. 

Eddie sat up, looking sadly into Richie's eyes as he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"I have to go. It's really late" He whispered. The look in his eyes was reassuring though. He had to leave, but this didn't have to end. 

"Can't you stay?" Richie looked hopeful but he knew better than this. Eddie smiled at his attempt. 

Eddie glanced down at Richie's lips then back into his eyes, like an unspoken question. Richie understood it perfectly and leaned down to place the softest kiss on his lips, sealing a promise. This didn't have to end. 

Eddie kissed him back, keeping it innocent for a while until they lost eachother in the feeling. Eddie pushed deeper eliciting a moan from Richie that made heat pool in his belly. He lifted his hands up to run them through Richie's hair again. He loved it too much and he hoped Richie would never cut it, or he wouldn't have anything else to hold onto. They were both getting desperate. 

Richie pushed him back on the bed and Eddie whined at the separation, but he was quickly shut up by Richie's lips. Eddie melted under Richie, who was propted on his elbows his chest pressing into his and legs tangled with his. It felt too amazing and waves of electricity traveled through his body when Richie grabbed his hair and shifted his head to the side so he could kiss him deeper. 

God, why was Richie so good at this? Eddie was putty under his hands; he felt weak but in a good way. In the way that he wasn't allowed to be on the outside because it meant letting his goard down, risking to get affected by the evilness that was quietly looming around the town. With Richie was different. Richie was the only good thing that came out of this town. His friends as well. But Richie was the one who had the biggest impact on him, after all they were in his bed making out. 

Eddie felt feverish when Richie pulled away to gaze at him darkly. Eddie didn't like being separated so he leaned up, pulling Richie's head down to meet him, but he quickly found himself pinned to the bed, both of his hands being tightly held around his head. 

"You're insatiable." Richie chuckled licking his lips at the sight before him. Eddie shivered and arched his back at the hungry look in Richie's eyes. He wanted to make Richie act on his instincts, to make him do whatever he wanted to do even if Eddie had no clue what that was. He wanted all, as long as it was with Richie. 

Richie growled and freed one of Eddie's hands in order to grab his glasses and place them somewhere on the bed. And Eddie was taken aback by how raw and gorgeous Richie looked without them. There was something so intimate about this that made Eddie feel light-headed. He could see all of Richie's features better now. His long black eyelashes framing his dark blue eyes, his freckles standing out under the persistent blush on his cheeks; Eddie felt butterflies in his belly. He wondered how exactly he managed to be this lucky. Not only to be able to look at someone so stunning but also to be able to kiss and touch them. 

Eddie's thoughts were cut short when Richie crashed his lips against his again, heat spreading around his body all the way to his toes. He felt hot. Too hot. He thought of taking his shirt off but it wouldn't be possible since both of his arms were pinned above his head by one of Richie's own, while his other hand was running up and down his chest, feeling him up. Eddie mewled at the attention and he couldn't even think of controlling himself anymore. They went this far already, what did a few pleasure filled gasps and groans mean anymore? 

Richie broke away and Eddie wield himself not to sound like a child who just dropped his ice-cream. His dissatisfaction was quickly pushed away when he felt Richie's lips on his jaw, starting to move lower and lower along his neck pulling another embarrassing sound out of his throat. It sounded too loud in his ears, now that Richie wasn't there to muffle them anymore. 

Richie continued to leave wet pecks around his neck until he opened his mouth to lick the sensitive skin. Eddie outright moaned at the feeling and he felt dirty, he felt like he shouldn't sound like that but at the same time it felt so good to let himself go and be touched by Richie. The feeling of it got even better when he heard and felt Richie repeat 'fuck, fuck, fuck' against his neck. So Richie liked that? He smirked to himself.

Eddie moaned again when Richie started lapping at his neck, open mouthed kisses quickly becoming more by the second. Richie started nibling at his skin and Eddie squirmed under him. 'So good', he thought. Even if it hurt a little the pain only made it feel better. 

Then Richie bit down, his teeth pulling at the skin as he sucked hard. Eddie yelled in pleasure, arching like a spring under Richie, his chest meeting Richie's, his arms almost slipping out of his grasp and his hips pushing up into Richie's thigh. And if Eddie thought the bite on his neck felt good, just the slight brush between his crotch area and Richie's thigh made him see sparks. 

Eddie wanted to feel more, wanted to explore that thing that made him lose the ability to see or perceive his surroundings. Something so incredibly good that it made his brain shut down. And even with that little attention in that area he felt like his mind had short-circuited. 

"Richie", Eddie gasped when Richie started kissing under his ear. 

"Stay." Richie murmured into his ear his voice low. 

God, what he would give to have Richie keep talking just like that in his ear. Maybe he was a trashmouth for the things he said, but in reality his voice was dream like.

"I can't." It hurt him to say it. But he knew that if he didn't go home right now he'd probably be grounded for the next few years. And that meant he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Richie as he wanted. 

Richie kept trailing soft kisses behind his ear and hummed. The deep sound of it made Eddie quiver. 

"Okay." Richie lifted his head as he let go of his arms. And Eddie was feeling so sad that he had to leave. This was something new as well.

"Don't want Mrs. K to think I'm cheating on her with her own son." Richie joked. 

"Hilarious, Richie." Eddie rolled his eyes but blushed. He didn't know if to feel relieved that Richie was back to his old demeanor or sad because this meant that they had to break the little shell they build around eachother and face the real world again. 

Richie helped him get up and Eddie grabbed for his shoes next to the bed. Only when he beant down he noticed the hardness in his pants and blushed. Fuck, he hoped Richie didn't notice because if he did he'd shoot him and then himself. But even if he didn't already, it was bound to happen. He was wearing his red short shorts and it was impossible not to notice the obvious tent in them. He had to think of something. 

"Uhm, Richie?" He asked still leaning down to tie his shoes. 

"Yes, Spaghetti?" Richie was somewhere behind him and Eddie was grateful for that.

"Can you lend me something to wear? It's probably freezing outside and the last thing I need is to get sick. My mom will kill me if I do." 'Quick thinking Kaspbrak', he mentally patted himself on the shoulder. 

"Oh, sure. Don't want that pretty little nose of yours filled with boogers now, do we?" 

"Beep, beep, Richie." Eddie grimaced and Richie chuckled in return. 

Then Eddie felt something soft smacking the back of his head and he turned around to find a black hoodie. It was way to big for him (he was pretty sure it was big for Richie as well) which meant his plan was going to work. He pulled the hoodie over his head and as he thought, it was almost reaching his knees. He smiled at his victory and shoved his hands in the pockets and sighed contently. It was comfortable, soft like a blanket but most importantly it had Richie's smell. 

Eddie grabbed the front of it and pulled it to his face to give it a better sniff. And he could feel the trace of smoke in it and that fresh smell of cut grass that he couldn't help but associate with Richie. He couldn't get enough of it. 

"Are you smelling my hoodie?" He heard Richie's bewildered voice behind him. Eddie snapped letting go of the piece of clothing and looked at him embarrassed. 

Eddie noticed Richie's red face and darkened eyes and he suddenly found himself crossing the room to pull him down by his collar, to bring him face to face to him and leave a quick kiss against Richie's lips. 

"You smell nice." Eddie said and he didn't actually know where all of this was coming from.

"Okay, if we don't head out right now I will lock you in here and keep you all to myself." Richie's voice sounded strained, like he was this close to snapping and pushing Eddie back on the bed to devour him. 

"Then we better get moving." Eddie answered smugly not seeming interested in pulling away from Richie. Oh, he wanted Richie to push him back on the mattress and take him apart, but he used the last bit of self control he could gather up to not lean in and kiss him again. 

"Eds, I'm serious." And Eddie shivered yet again. It was starting to become a habit. 

Finally, they managed to pull away from eachother. Eddie felt like it was going to get harder and harder to keep himself from touching Richie. It was going to be a real challenge. 

Richie pulled his window open and helped Eddie climb down with him. He didn't want to let his parents know that they were going out past midnight and to be fair they were both used to using the window as their main entrance way. 

They walked all the way to Eddie's house in comfortable silence while gazing at the dark stellar sky. Peaceful moments like these were what made Eddie feel content. And most of the time he'd admire the nature alone, but sharing this one with Richie made it feel even more special. He walked close to Richie their arms brushing from time to time. He was concentrated on the sky above them keeping an eye out for shooting stars, but at some point he noticed Richie's insistent eyes on him. 

Eddie didn't take his eyes away from the scenery as he softly asked: "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars." Richie answered and he sounded dreamy. 

Eddie looked at him meeting his intense gaze. 

"You're not. You're staring at me." Eddie retorted. 

"Yeah." Richie brought a hand to his cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "You have stars in your cheeks." 

Eddie blushed. What was that supposed to mean? And why did it make his heart beat faster, the rushing blood in his body making him feel dizzy. Richie was so stupid. So so stupid with his beautiful eyes that were gazing into his soul and his charming looks and lanky body that Eddie wanted to feel above him everyday for the rest of his life. 

"You're stupid." Is the only thing Eddie could get out of the screaming thoughts in his head. 

Richie laughed in return swinging his arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. It was exactly like it had always been. Nothing really changed between them. Except for the fact that Eddie leaned into his touch and Richie placed a gentle kiss against his hair that made Eddie's chest tighten. They were closer and Eddie liked that. 

By the time they reached Eddie's house it was already 2 AM and when Eddie walked in he was met by the dissapointed look of his mother. 

He went to bed smiling that night, despite his mother yelling at him and grounding him for the next 2 weeks. His face was pushed into Richie's hoodie, the distinctive smell reminding him that he wasn't alone. There was someone out there who would always be there for him no matter what and Eddie was glad that that person was Richie. He couldn't wait to see him again.


End file.
